


Light of Day

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Heatwave/Blades. He was safe, and the whole team was safe. That was what mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Day

If it was his choice to make, Heatwave would have seen the frontlines with Optimus’ team long ago. But his own team has always been those who knew where his duty and loyalty remained.

Especially Blades.

Blades was the most loyal Autobot he had ever known. While he wasn’t the strongest or the most headstrong, he still knew that Blades would do the right thing.

Although now, they didn’t want him to get too reckless, even when he was feeling brave enough. Because the Burns family and the Greenes were the few people who saw behind his usual robot facade and saw an invaluable member of the Rescue Team.

His skills as a Rescue Bot were an example of it.

Heatwave knew that Blades was more at ease being in Griffin Rock, after quite the adjustment to Earth and its customs, and could hold his hold against any threat.

This was where Blades was happy. This was where the heavy weight of being a part of the last rescue team from Cybertron couldn’t reach him.

He was safe, and the whole team was safe. That was all that mattered to Heatwave: seeing the light of day.


End file.
